Sweet Drunken Kisses
by WiseOwl.21
Summary: Tsunade is drinking and gambling to cover up the pain of losing her beloved Dan. She stumbles home drunk leaving behind her house keys. A very sober Jiraya, noticing she left her house keys pockets them, and follows after her like an innocent love sick puppy. Jiraya handing her the keys gets pulled inside for more than sweet drunken kisses. Rated T for a hint of jiratsu lemon
1. Chapter 1

It was a damp dark night, and once again Tsunade was at a bar drinking and gambling away her sorrow. How many days had it been since Dan died? She couldn't remember now. She drank and gambled until she ran out of money, and then drunkenly began to stagger home on unsteady legs. Along the way home she bumped into random bystanders one after the other ignorant and unable to offer an apology.

"Tsunade!" A voice bellowed in the distance, but she was out of it and kept staggering until she reached her door.

"damn keeeey where are yoooouuuu" In her drunken state she began scavenging for that damn house key in her purse pulling random stuff out as she went.

"Tsunade…damn you're fast...you left your keys" A winded young Jiraiya said, while dangling those damn house keys in front of her face.

"ah thans damn keeeeey why youuuu run awayyyy from meeeee!?" Tsunade then began lecturing the keys about running away all the while Jiraya stood there watching her with concern staring unamused by her drunkenness.

"you're seriously drunk Tsunade..." Jiraya stated irritable and seriously concerned about her well being.

Tsunade drunkenly giggled, and with a seductive smile she swayed her hips and stated:

"I'm jus buzzzzed Jira -hiccup- iya sides sake goo for youuuu hehehe wanna see sumtin?" Tsunade then drunkenly unlocked the door, and pulled a very confused Jiraiya inside pushing him down onto the couch. The buxom blonde then proceeded to strip him of his shirt (-cough- man dress) before ridding herself of her own clothes. A now very confused horny Jiraiya looked into Tsunade's beautiful sparkling honey colored eyes and saw drunken lust within them. Oh Kami his dreams were about to come true, and yet all he could feel was guilt.

"Tsunade you don't want to do this...when you wake up tomorrow you will hate yourself.." Jiraya tried to reason, but Tsunade ignored Jiraiya's warnings and Jiraiya in his moment of weakness gave in to her drunken advances.

Tsunade kissed Jiraya sloppily with her sweet soft mouth her lips tasting of sweet peach saki. Jiraya soon had her writhing under the sheets in a haze of passionate lust. moaning and mewling as she grinded her hips against him, and met each thrust for heavenly thrust. Hours passed of lustful love making until they both climbed in explosive ecstasy. Tsunade collapsed on top of Jiraya in a sweaty beautiful mess too exhausted to keep her eyes open. Tsunade snuggled into him and went to sleep leaving Jiraya in a state of guilt and condemnation; he knew she would regret this night when she woke up and that is what scared him the most...what hurt him the most. He had bedded the woman of his dreams the one whom he loved, yet she did not return his feelings. Tsunade had been drunk, horny, and had used him as a sex toy for her own drunken pleasure and that is what made Jiraya feel like complete utter shit.

"I am so sorry Tsunade...please forgive me" with that he leaned over softly kissed her forehead and quietly climbed out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom and saw it was a complete disaster, so he decided to clean it up, his way of a way of making up to her for what he had just done. He looked himself over in the mirror

"damn it you are such an idiot" he cursed before getting dressed. He scrubbed the bathroom clean until it was immaculate and then left as quietly and as quickly as he could, so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of his heart breaking as she woke up next to him and regretted what they had done.


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter hope you guys like it! I am not the brilliant creator of Naruto! i do not own any of the characters****  
**

* * *

_**Tsunade POV:**_

I opened my eyes blinking out sunlight and cursing under my breath. I squinted at the clock to check the time.

"one in the afternoon oh fuck I hate myself." I groaned and stretched before I rolled over to the other side of the bed, and snuggled into the pillow inhaling its scent that oddly smelled like Jiraya; why in the name of the golden Buddha did the pillow smell like him!? And why the hell was I naked!?

"SHIT!" damn my horny drunkenness why did I have to screw Jiraya? Wonderful sweet sensitive caring drop dead sexy Jiraya -snort- did I just call him drop dead sexy? I mean I will admit when I was younger I had some pretty vivid sex dreams with Jiraya in them and some even with Orochimaru...-shudder- I really don't want to relive the orochimaru ones, but that all changed when I met Dan, he became the one I fantasized about.

Last night I thought that was another sex dream with Jiraya and Oh my sweet golden Buddha was he good in bed my orgasms had orgasms my goose bumps had goose bumps that man is a sex god I tell you! I was writhing under him screaming his name as he took me over and over again pleasing me in ways I didn't think were possible. Shit I'm getting horny. I may regret taking him into my bed, but damn that man can fuck even better than my sweet Dan...Oh Dan I am so sorry I betray your memory please forgive me for my drunken night of lust it seems like I make this apology over and over again, but this time it's different this time I screwed Jiraya, this time it wasn't some random guy, this time I knew the person I fucked. I feel even more guilty than ever before so much so that my heart hurts just as much as my head. This time I couldn't avoid my sin, this time I had to atone for the wrong I did not just to Dan, not just to myself, but to Jiraya as well. I have wronged Jiraya I know how he feels about me, I know he loves me, and yet last night I took advantage of him. I may have been drunk last night, but I sure knew what the hell i was doing. I smashed Jiraya's heart into a million tiny bits and I knew it. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me even if he wanted to, and for that Jiraya I am sorry. I didn't take your heart into consideration I am a bitch an utter royal bitch, and I am selfish.

"This day is going to be hell" I sighed. I made myself get up and face the day, begrudgingly, I walked to the bathroom, which I knew I had left a mess the night before, and was surprised to see it clean this morning. My heart ached at the sight of the immaculately clean bathroom it showed me Jiraya cared about me, and this stupid little small act of kindness was his way of expressing it. I may have teared up a little bit. I climbed into the shower and began washing my hair with my peaches and cream shampoo that followed up with conditioner so my honey blonde hair wouldn't be a tangled dry frizzy mess. After I was done washing my hair I felt the need to scrub myself raw using a loofa and peach shower gel. I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin was red and I was satisfied with my cleanliness. I then washed my face before finally stepping out of the shower and wrapping a big fluffy green towel around myself. I marched over to the mirror I wiped it with my arm to clear the fog so, I could see myself. I had damn hickey's everywhere! I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth furiously before rinsing my mouth out, and putting my toothbrush in its proper place. I then painstakingly began my skin regimen before covering up all those damn hickeys and getting dressed. I was going for a walk and I was praying that I wouldn't bump into Jiraya my guilt was to much for me to bear, and Shizune Dan's niece what would she think of me if she found out? Oh yeah today was definitely going to be hell.

sorry this chapter is so short next chapter is Jiraya's point of view.


End file.
